gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSA-005 Methuss
The MSA-005 Methuss is a mobile suit from the series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology and Combat Characteristics The Methuss was the first true transformable mobile suit produced by Anaheim Electronics for the AEUG under their "Project Zeta". The suit was used to test the transformation system which would later be used in the powerful MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam and the MSZ-008 ZII. Like the Zeta Gundam, the Methuss was very fast and agile in mobile armor mode. However, it was only a prototype unit and never was intended to be mass-produced, so the Methuss was only armed with two beam guns, which were mounted on its forearms, two grenade launchers mounted in the forearms, and six beam sabers. (It is worth noting that they are "beam guns" in shape only - because they are hardwired into the Methuss' generator, it's believed that they are at least as powerful as standard beam rifles of the time.) Aside from technology testing and combat, the Methuss also provided use as a support machine, acting as a second power generator for the upgraded Mega Bazooka Launcher. Armaments ;*Beam Gun :The Methuss carries two beam guns, one mounted in each forearm. When in standby mode the beam guns are stored in the forearms. When in combat the beam guns flip out in a forward position. Each beam gun is rated with a power output of 2.0 MW. ;*Beam Saber :The Methuss is equipped with 6 beam sabers, three stored in each leg where the recharge racks are located. ;*Grenade Launcher :The Methuss is armed with two grenade launchers, one in each forearm, to improve its firepower. History Despite the Methuss being a prototype it was still assigned to the AEUG flagship Argama and used first by Reccoa Londe in the year UC 0087. Afterwards it was assigned to young pilot trainee Fa Yuiry. As she wasn't a terribly good pilot, the Methuss was often heavily damaged, but it turned out to be easy and quick to repair so it would be ready for the next engagement. Amazingly, Fa and the Methuss managed to survive the Gryps Conflict. The Methuss briefly remained in service during the first Neo Zeon movement as well, again used by Fa against the Neo Zeon task force lead by Mashymre Cello. The Neo Zeon attacked the Argama while it was berthed at the Shangi-La colony and, following the Argama's escape into space, the Methuss was heavily damaged. Fa, torn between her duty to the AEUG and her desire to take care of then-mentally-crippled Kamille Bidan, left the Argama and returned to Shangri-La. This is the last appearance of the Methuss; presumably, it was abandoned by Fa and/or collected by junk scrappers. Variants *MSA-005S Methuss Kai *MSA-005K Guncannon Detector *MSA-005M Methuss Mariner *MSA-005 Methuss [Avey Alva use] Gallery MSA-005-methuss-tech.jpg Msa-005-armbeamgun.jpg|Arm Beam Gun. Msa-005-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber. Msa-005-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch. MSA-005 Methuss card.jpg Methuss.jpeg|Sazabi standing in front of a group of green and one blue Methuss (possibly a replacement to the Geara Doga). Notes & Trivia External links *MSA-005 Methuss on GundamOfficial *Methuss on MAHQ ja:MSA-005 メタス